


i see you’re focused, yeah, you're so independent

by fortmchenry24



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 02:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15985964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortmchenry24/pseuds/fortmchenry24
Summary: “Casey might not fully understand what she was feeling yet but she definitely wanted to figure that out with Izzie at her side.”





	i see you’re focused, yeah, you're so independent

**Author's Note:**

> This is shit but i had to get it out. I also didn’t like edit this at all so... Be warned. I listened to Love Lies by Khalid and Normani, an inordinate amount of times while writing this, hence the title, so like maybe do that? Idk, you do you.

Casey stood in the parking lot at the back of the main Clayton building, leaning against her dad’s car. 

He was sick so she had had to drive herself and when Izzie had mentioned she didn’t have a ride, Casey had jumped to offer her services.

She and Izzie hadn’t really been able to talk over the weekend about what had happened between them. But then again, even if Izzie hadn’t been busy, Casey had kinda needed the time to think and grieve over her break up with Evan.

She really did love him. She knew it, he knew it, Izzie knew it, hell, even her mom knew it. But with her connection with Izzie, the feelings she had, she couldn’t keep seeing him, she just couldn’t. 

Casey had told him as much, leaving the Izzie part out of course. She barely knew what she was feeling yet and she definitely didn’t know enough to explain it to anyone else.

“Thanks for waiting! Coach wanted to talk to me about next meet.” Izzie called, jogging down the steps toward Casey.

“Yeah I figured and even if i hadn’t it wouldn’t be a problem,” Casey said, trying for a nonchalant tone, though her keys, spinning around her right index finger at a alarming speed, betrayed her. 

Casey looked down, racking her brain for something, anything to say.

“Casey!”

“Yeah?” Casey looked up, cursing under her breath as the keys slammed into her palm, their metal teeth biting into the soft skin there. 

“Klutz!” Izzie said in a sing song tone.

“Oh fuck off,” Casey replied, watching in confusion as Izzie held out her hand. “What?” 

“Your hand, let me see it.”

“It’s barely even a scrape!” Casey protested, hiding her hand behind her back self-consciously.

“Dude just let me look at it!” Izzie said getting in her face as she pulled on Casey’s arm, her grip tight yet playful.

“No.” Casey said weakly, her resistance forgotten as she noticed the lack of space between them. 

She took a step back only for Izzie to follow her, her hand still wrapped around Casey’s bicep and a challenge dancing in her eyes. “Where ya going, Newton?”

“I-“ Casey started, her voice cracking. She ducked her head in embarrassment. 

“Hey, hey,” She felt the hand on her arm loosen, Izzie ducking her head just enough to meet Casey’s eyes. “If you want me to back off, just tell me.”

“No, no i’m good! Really I am!.”

“Okay,” Izzie said drawing out the letters like she didn’t quite believe her. She took a step back, her hand sliding down Casey’s arm but not quite off. 

“So...Evan.” She said in a faux-casual tone, her face unreadable.

Casey looked up sharply, her face twisted up in confusion. “Do you really want to talk about him right now?” She asked, having finally regained her power of speech after Izzie had stepped back.

“No, but we probably should right?” Izzie replied, biting her lip. 

“I broke up with him.” 

“Wait, what! When?” 

“Over the weekend.”

“But you love him!”

“I do, yeah, but it didn’t feel right, you know?” Casey mumbled, back against the car.

Izzie took her by the shoulders, looking into her eyes. “Not at all.” She said seriously, a smirk slowly creeping on her face.

They both start laughing at the same time, leaning on each other for support as the seriousness of the moment dissipated.

Casey’s laughter dies in her throat as Izzie wraps her arms around her neck. “Is this okay?” Izzie asked, her eyes soft and searching.

Casey nodded, swallowing hard.

“Can I kiss you?” 

Casey smiled, ducking her head a little. “Yeah.”

Izzie smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear before leaning in. 

Casey met her halfway, her eyes closing at the soft press of Izzie’s lips against her own. 

She pulled Izzie closer, swiping her tongue against the girl’s lower lip, her hands wrapping around her waist.

Izzie’s mouth opens easily, the shorter girl unconsciously pressing Casey against the car in a way that isn’t quite uncomfortable.

All of the sudden, they’re startled apart as the car’s alarm starts going off. “Fuck...” Izzie said, pulling away. 

And looking into Izzie’s eyes, Casey couldn’t help but agree. Fuck indeed, she thought, picking up her keys from where she’d dropped them while she and Izzie were making out.

Casey unlocked the car, silencing the alarm as she got the passenger side door for Izzie. As she crossed around to driver’s side, a smile flashed across her face. 

Casey might not fully understand what she was feeling yet but she definitely wanted to figure that out with Izzie at her side.


End file.
